Chuva
by Maylene Angel
Summary: No meio da Chuva, dois vilões chegam à velha caverna. Frio que aquece corações mais gelados e uma chuva que acompanha algo na atmosfera envolvente dos dois. [Yaoi] [DeidaraxSasori] [Dedicada a Yukix e Dead Lady]


**Título** – Chuva

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Deidara x Sasori

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Yaoi com Lemon. Não tenho mais nada a dizer, mas vocês estão avisados…

**Dedicatória** – Fic dedicada à Yukix, porque ela adora o Deidei-chan e à Dead Lady, porque é uma tarada que só quer ler coisas pervs.

Sasori é o único bishi que consegui roubar para mim, já que o Deidara, o Itachi e o Hidan não estavam disponíveis. Malvadas da Yukix e Dead Lady que tinham de ficar com os bishis bons para elas…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuva**

Chovia sem parar ia fazer uma semana quando as 12 badaladas da noite soassem. Ela caía e batia nas grandiosas pedras que tinham sido esculpidas rudemente para fazer uma pequena caverna que servia de esconderijo. Nesse lugar abrigava-se uma organização e em dias assim, como os que já se vivam há uma semana, não havia melhor sítio para se estar. Não é que a caverna fosse quente mas sempre impedia que a chovia entrasse pelas suas capas negras com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas e esfriasse mais os seus corpos que os seus corações.

Mas por debaixo dessa montanha, tudo estava vazio. Tudo excepto duas almas vivas que caminhavam pelos sinistros corredores obscuros e gelados.

- Sasori-danna, porque não fomos antes para um hotel? Sempre estava mais quentinho lá, un…

- O esconderijo ficava mais perto, a não ser que te quisesses molhar todo. Eu não me constiparia já que estou abrigado dentro desta marioneta mas tu…

- Julgas que sou um simples humano que se constiparia só por passar 5 minutos à chuva? A… atchin!

Um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo atrás, com uma grande madeixa a cobrir-lhe o lado esquerdo da face espirrou. Levou a mão ao nariz e uma língua rosada que emergiu imediatamente dela o limpou.

- Vês Deidara! Eu não te tinha avisado?

Deidara colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o tecto.

- Hai hai hai Sasori-danna. Talvez tenhas razão mas assim, nesta gruta imunda, eu ainda me posso constipar.

- Não será o mesmo que se ficasses à chuva…

Ambos caminhavam enquanto falavam. As suas capas molhavam o chão de pedra e marcavam o caminho que era trilhado. Naquele momento mais ninguém estava a usar a caverna pois estavam todos em missões. Ao lado do loiro arrastava-se um porte volumoso ruidosamente. Algo de madeira raspava o chão à medida que caminhava e quem pudesse olhar para a sua face classificava-o como um monstro. Mas Deidara já estava habituado a ter tal companheiro a seu lado durante todas as missões. Sasori tinha sido o único com quem alguma vez trabalhara aos pares.

Porém, atraído por algo desconhecido, Deidara parou de repente.

- Sasori-danna, assim não consigo andar mais. Estou completamente gelado e as minhas pernas recusam-se a mexer mais. Não quero passar aqui a noite, un!

Sasori parou e fitou-o durante momentos. Ele sabia que o seu companheiro era um humano que poderia ficar doente como todos os outros. A única coisa que o distinguia era o enorme ódio que transportava consigo e que o tornava mais feroz, temível e assassino – um verdadeiro membro da Akatsuki.

- Vamos parar por hoje e descansar. Ficas no quarto da direita e eu da esquerda. – disse enquanto apontava para as respectivas portas. Mal que acabou de indicar, abriu a sua e entrou.

Deidara também entrou no seu quarto e fitou as paredes escuras cheias de brechas por onde entrava a aragem fria da noite. Retirou a sua capa encharcada, mas tinha frio para ficar só com a sua camisa de rede e as suas calças também molhadas junto dos pés.

- Damn it! Porque não nos é permitido ter por aqui outra muda de roupa que não seja esta capa já fora de moda e um casaco bem quente.

Ele sentou-se numa cama esculpida na parede e suspirou. Levou as mãos ao cabelo e tentou ajeitá-lo um pouco, afinal estava despenteado. O chapéu ainda protegera os seus finos cabelos de se molharem mas o vento não perdoara o resto.

- AHHH!!! – lançou um berro enquanto se espreguiçava e deitou-se sobre a palha que cobria a tábua de pedra.

Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer mas o barulho da água a bater sobre a pedra era insuportável. O frio que percorria a divisão fazia a sua pálida pele arrepiar-se. Abriu os olhos de novo e fitou a divisão cheia de sombras e medonha. Que sorte que tinha o seu companheiro por estar dentro de um boneco de madeira… Levantou num salto e caminhou até à porta. Abriu-a e avançou até à porta da frente que se encontrava encostada.

A primeira coisa que fez foi espreitar mas não viu nada. Então, abriu a porta lentamente mas que rangeu no mesmo instante.

- Deidara não consegues mesmo passar uma hora sem estares perto de mim.

O loiro percorreu o quarto todo com o olhar, tentando identificar de onde viera a voz. Num dos cantos, encontrou a capa espalhada no chão e pedaços de madeira num monte. No outro canto, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos tinha parado de despir a sua camisa e fitava a porta aberta com uma expressão glacial.

- Sasori-danna, sabes que o quarto está gelado… Então pensei que, senão te importasses, podíamos ficar juntos… – o loiro fitou o chão e mexeu no cabelo embaraçosamente.

- És sempre o mesmo Deidara-san. Tens sorte de termos chegado aqui hoje, em vez de passarmos mais uma noite lá fora. - Sasori atirou com a camisa para o chão e com um pano começou a limpar o seu tronco nu feito de madeira. – Raios… parece que a marioneta abriu algumas fendas do último combate. Felizmente entrou pouca água e não vai haver crise.

- Esse é um dos piores inimigos da madeira. Se te descuidares podes vir a apodrecer, un…

Sasori tinha o seu corpo feito em madeira. Ele próprio se fizera assim, arrancando a sua cabeça e construindo peça a peça os novos membros.

- Isto não é nada! – o ruivo dirigiu-se a uma pequena arca num dos cantos da divisão e tirou de lá de dentro outra camisa, desta vez sem rede e toda preta. Atirou-a para o seu companheiro que levou com ela em cheio na cara e tirou outra para si.

- Que estás a fazer seu… Queres estragar-me o penteado todo!!!

- Cala-te e veste para não depois não andares para aí a queixar-te e teres de ficar de baixa na próxima missão.

Deidara vestiu a camisola e foi-se sentar na cama do outro homem.

- Deidara que estás ainda aqui a fazer? Vai para o teu quarto…

- Sasori-danna por favor! Deixa-me ficar aqui nesta noite gelada…

O ruivo dirigiu-se para o loiro e em três segundos colocou-o na rua e fechou a porta. Depois teve de ficar a ouvir batidas insistentes na porta.

- Vá lá! Abre lá a merda da porta e deixa-me entrar!

Minutos depois ele desistiu de continuar a bater na porta que, simplesmente, não se abria e sentou-se à frente dela com a cabeça enterrada nos braços. Era incrível como Sasori conseguia ser tão frio e ignorá-lo completamente. Era sempre ele que tinha de fazer quase tudo e era o colega que ficava com a glória e recebia os elogios do chefe.

Ficou ali durante o que lhe pareceu uma hora. Se ao menos pudesse acender uma fogueira mas sabia que isso era algo que estava proibido de fazer. Fogo e o seu parceiro não combinavam e à mínima faísca… Ele também não o queria perder.

Ouviu a maçaneta da porta atrás de si a rodar e a porta abriu-se, fazendo-o quase cair para trás.

- Ainda estás aqui? És mesmo chato… Vá entra lá.

Espantado, o loiro entrou no quarto e reparou que a cama já se encontrava aberta. Sabia que o seu companheiro estivera ali deitado. Foi sentar-se nela enquanto fitava o traidor da areia que acabava de fechar a porta.

- É só para dormires, porque hoje não estou com disposição para mais nada.

- Hai hai hai… Un.

Atirou-se para cima da cama e fitou o tecto. Ao seu lado ouvia o corpo de Sasori a ranger e a estalar enquanto se acomodava na ponta da cama. O peso fez a palha ir um pouco abaixo mas deu a certeza ao loiro que estava acompanhado.

- Sasori-danna… un…

- Sim?

- Estou com frio.

- Tapa-te.

- Tu não me queres aquecer um pouco, un?

- O corpo de madeira não consegue aquecer nada.

- Bah… Tu entendes… Nós os dois podíamos…

- Uffa…

Sasori suspirou e voltou as costas ao companheiro. Acomodou as mãos debaixo da cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Deidara continuou a fitar o tecto, absorto em pensamentos e com a sua mente a deambular pelo tempo e espaço. Mas o frio começava a entrar por todos os lados e nem mesmo ali ao lado do corpo de madeira do colega conseguia deixar de tremer.

- Sasori…

Virou-se de lado e observou os cabelos ruivos de Sasori. Eram curtos mas tão macios… Tocou no tronco frio mas com vida do outro. Percorreu-lhe as costas com as suas mãos por debaixo da camisola e aproximou a sua boca do pescoço dele. Com a sua língua encheu de saliva toda a parte em que a madeira se misturava com a pele viva de Sasori-san.

- Deidara, eu disse que não estava com disposição hoje. Importas-te de parares?

- Vá lá Sasori-danna… un…

- Chega. – com uma voz decidida, o ruivo afastou-se do Deidara e num movimento rápido colocou-se sobre este, prendendo os seus braços e fitando-o directamente nos olhos azuis.

- Isto quer dizer que vais avançar, un?

- Eu já te tinha dito que não estava com paciência…

- Consegues resistir a este meu olhar sexy e carente? – o loiro soltou uma das mãos e levou-a à boca, molhou os dedos e com eles desceu pelo seu pescoço até tocar na camisola, ao mesmo tempo que fazia um olhar de cachorro abandonado.

- Ok…

- Ai…

Deidara gemeu de dor ao sentir o seu membro a ser agarrado violentamente pelas mãos de madeira do companheiro. O fecho das calças foi corrido e Sasori ainda o agarrou com mais força.

- Se fosses uma mulher eras uma boa puta.

- Cala-te e despacha-te com isso já!

Sasori retirou as mãos de dentro das calças do loiro e começou a rasgar-lhe a camisola ao mesmo tempo que ia percorrendo o corpo com a sua língua.

- Humnnnnn! Mais Sasori… – gemia Deidara, sentindo a saliva do companheiro a molhar os seus mamilos.

- É incrível como consegues gemer dessa maneira como uma rapariguinha.

Sasori afastou-se do seu companheiro e saiu da cama. Pegou na capa estendida no chão e colocou-a sobre os ombros.

- Onde vais?

- Vou dormir para o outro quarto já que aqui não me deixas.

O ruivo abriu a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair tinha o loiro completamente agarrado à sua cintura, puxando-o cada vez com mais força para dentro da divisão sombria.

- Larga-me Deidara.

- Não largo nada, un!

- Agora basta!

Sasori bateu com a porta atrás de si e com uma força estrondosa empurrou o outro homem para o chão, indo bater quase na tábua de pedra que suportava a cama. Aproximou-se com os passos pesados e um olhar capaz de congelar até a mínima chama. Levou a mão ao pescoço do outro e fitou-o aterrorizantemente nos olhos.

- Se é isso que queres Deidara… Agora vais ter. E não me peças para parar!

Obrigou-o a deitar-se sobre a pedra gelada, fazendo gritar com o choque térmico que levou. Rasgou-lhe o resto da camisola e atirou-a para cima da cama. Se seguida, rompeu o fechou das calças e puxou-as para baixo, voltando a agarrar no membro do outro. Começou a massajá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que o loiro gritava cada vez mais alto. Ergueu-se com a ajuda dos braços e abraçou-se ao seu companheiro.

- Quero-te dentro de mim, Sasori-danna… un…

Sasori também abriu o fecho das suas calças e retirou o seu órgão, transformado em madeira como todo o resto do seu corpo. Retirou a sua mão do órgão do companheiro e, rapidamente, introduziu o seu. Deidara gritou ainda mais alto, pois não estava preparado.

- Tem lá calma pah! Queres encher-me com lascas de madeira por dentro?

- Tu é que estavas aí todo carente, a gemer e a berrar.

Os movimentos começaram, e o loiro deixava sair um gritinho sempre que o pedaço de madeira do outro voltada a entrar dentro de si. Sim… aquilo era doloroso mas ao mesmo tempo muito prazeroso. Mas…

- Pára Sasori-danna!!! Espera um pouco!

O loiro empurrou o companheiro para trás e afastou-se um pouco, à medida que se arrastava no chão.

- Isso dói pah!

- Não era isso que dizias há bocado.

Um ligeiro tom rosado apoderou-se da face do outro e, embaraçado, olhou para um dos cantos da gruta. A chuva parecia ter parado de cair, ou ele não lhe ligara mais e esquecera a sua presença? Também já não importava… Fazia dias que chovia sem parar e Deidara já se tinha desligado dessa realidade.

- Que vais fazer agora?

Sem mais palavras e respostas, Deidara voltou a fitá-lo e agarrou no membro de madeira, abocanhando-o logo de seguida.

- És escusado porque não sentirei nada. Nem a tua língua eu sinto…

- Tu podes não sentir mas eu sentirei menos dor. – voltou a lamber-lhe a toda à volta do pedaço de madeira lascado em algumas zonas onde o verniz tinha faltado ou tinha ficado gasto com o tempo.

Cobriu com toda a saliva que conseguiu e quando achou que estava preparado, ele mesmo se posicionou por cima e foi penetrado aos poucos. Agora custava muito menos. Ele próprio fazia os movimentos de forma a dar todo o prazer a si próprio que necessitava. O renegado da areia apenas o olhava sem o mínimo de sentimento e com um olhar criticador e indiferente. Não sentia absolutamente nada e sentia-se incomodado por ter aquele homem a usar o seu corpo.

De repente Deidara parou e ergueu-se. Foi deitar-se sobre a cama e abriu as pernas, enquanto olhava Sasori mais uma vez com o olhar de oferenda.

- Agora quero que sejas tu a fazer o resto, un.

- És tão cansativo Deidara. Vou dormir mas é…

- NÃO! QUERO-TE JÁ!

O ruivo pôs-se de pé e apertou a capa negra, lançando mais um olhar contestante ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da cama. Colocou-se por cima do outro uma vez mais e voltou a entrar dentro, levando Deidara à loucura.

Apenas o loiro sentiu o momento a chegar, atingindo o limite do seu corpo. O seu corpo desvaneceu-se e fechou os olhos da fadiga. Tinha deixado de sentir frio há muito tempo e já não ouvia a chuva a cair lá fora, ressaltando entre as pedras e entrando pelas brechas originadas pelo factor tempo.

Sasori o olhou de cima, imponente e arrogante. Nem uma remota prova de sentimento existira naquele olhar frio, tal como a atmosfera. Apertou o resto da capa e deitou-se ao lado do loiro, preparando-se para adormecer. Agora sabia que não voltaria a ser incomodado naquela noite. Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer-se que um outro corpo estava ao seu lado, mas tal não foi possível. Deidara, assim que recuperou o fôlego, levantou-se e foi buscar a sua capa ainda molhada. Voltou a deitar-se na cama e agarrou-se ao parceiro.

- És mesmo chato Deidara.

- Un…

Aninhou-se ali e acabou por adormecer minutos depois. A chuva continuou a cair no exterior e seria mais um dia em que não parara de chover. Talvez nunca parasse…

**Fim**


End file.
